In the Midst of a Prison
by Palpatine's Cat
Summary: There's been some talk about terrorism rumours going around in a closed of prison in the middle of the ocean. A few of the nations have been chosen by their bosses to go undercover and find out who's making these rumours.
1. Chapter 1

**okay guys I'm back with a new story **

**Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter one

Foots steps echoed down the long straight hall as three males made their way towards the cell in the C ward. The two males on the left and right both had the standard guard uniform on. It was simple with black trousers and a pale white t-shirt. The both had brown belts that carried teasers, hand cuffs and batons, just in case one of the inmates decided to get a little rough. The male on the left had dirty blonde hair with a cowlick stands up on its end right at the top. The male on the right had flowing blonde hair that had pulled back into a simple ponytail. The last male, the one in the middle, was about a head shorter than the other two. He also had blonde hair but his was short and messy. He was wearing an orange outfit that looks similar to an onesie. He had hand cuffs locked over his wrists, they left red marks as the rubbed against the skin.

When the part of blonde's made their way to the end cell. The one with the cowlick stepped forward, opening the door before pushing the one in the orange outfit in. The door slammed shut behind him, the sound ringing through the air.

The room wasn't very nice. It was cramped and had a simple bunk bed leaning against the right wall and a toilet and a sink on the left, which didn't have any privacy what so ever. There happened to be another male already in the cell. He was a tall man with short blonde hair that had been combed back. He had blue eyes that narrowed slightly and he perched on the bottom bunk with his muscular arms folded over his broad chest. He hand a chain neckless with a dog tag and a cross.

"It's been a while," The man was obviously German.

The small male straightened up and made his way over to the German "It had indeed," The man spoke with a British accent. His emerald eyes darted across the room, as looked from the bed, to the toilet and then final to the German. Neither of the man looked scared to be in each other presence.

"We'll be leaving you boys in here for a long time, so you better get used to each other," An American voiced called behind them. The one with the cowlick was spinning the key to the cell around his finger.

"Don't worry poppet," The Englishman smiled sweetly "We'll get along just fine,"

* * *

It was a bitter autumn morning. The nations had been ushered together but not for their normal meeting. Faint chatter could be hear from the room at the bottom of the hall and a wave of excitement was being past from nation to nation. Well it was mostly Italy that was buzzing with excitement. The more sensible nations had gathered in a corner and where lightly chatting about the upcoming events that happened in their countries. One of these happened to be fire workings night that took place in England.

"Hey dude! What do you think our bosses wanted to talk to us about?" America laughed and pattered his brother on the back with a lot of force, almost knocking him over.

The Canadian rubbed his back "I don't know, maybe we wi-"

"We will find out soon mon ami," France purred as he interrupted Canada.

England rolled his eyes as he watched the Frenchman and the American talking. He really didn't want to be here. He had a splitting headache and the noise of the other nations was making it worst. He rubbed his temple signing.

"Is something wrong England?" A German accent called behind him. England turned in his seat and saw German with Italy hiding behind him. It was now 2014 and most of the nations had gotten along from years now but for some reason Italy was still terrified of the Englishman.

England signed at the whimpering Italian. "Yes, I'm fine German,"

The German smiled as he looked down at England, they had become pretty close now and every year they would play football like they did since the war.

"HEY IGGY!" America's cry shattered the peaceful atmosphere in the room. "Our boss are here,"

The nations watched as America pointed out of the window that faced out onto the road below, and he was right. The President and the Prime Minister had just emerged from the same matt black Rolls Royce.

"WANKER! Don't call me Iggy, it's England," England snapped at his former 'little brother'. The American just shrugged of the comment and raced to the double doors and opened them to welcome their bosses.

"Good morning America," The President spoke as he gracefully entered the room. A wave of power followed behind him. He then turned to the other nations and flashed a smile.

"Morning," The Prime Minister did the same thing as he followed the President of the United States into the room.

"Good morning," the nations replied in their native tongue.

"Ok, now could you all take a seat and we will discuss with you why we have made this meeting," The President walked in the front of the room were the giant screen was and turned it on. On the screen was an image of an Ireland. In the middle of the Ireland was a building that went from one side to the other. Covering most of the land that it was built on.

"Most of you won't know what this is or were it is, this is Lockgate prison, and it's the most top secret prison and has the best security. You only know about this prison if you're extremely dangerous. The prison is located on Lockgate Ireland, which happens to be in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The reason that it's not located on one of your countries is because the other nations as well as me and Mr President here decide that it would be better and a lot more manageable if it had an Ireland of its own," The Prime Minister press a button on a wireless remote. It changed to a few security cameras.

"I respect that you're telling us this information since its top secret but why are you telling us," Japan said, he was sitting in between America and England.

"Well," the two leaders share a look before the President carries on from where the Prime Minister had left off. "There's been some rumours going around the prison about a terrorist attack on some countries, however we don't know all the details and if the rumours are true we don't know what countries would be in trouble or need reinforcement,"

"And I'm guessing that's where we come in," England sad from his seat. The Prime Minister answered his question with a single nod of his head.

"As the prison holds the most dangerous inmate and that the personification of countries can't die… well we've decided to send about 5 nations to go undercover at the prison,"

The nations look at each other in confusion and curiosity. They wanted to know which nations had been chosen to go to the most deadly prison on the earth.

"Which nations have you chosen to partake in his undercover mission of yours," Germany asked.

"Well we are going to have three nations as undercover guards and two nations as undercover prisoner. The three nations as guards are going to be…,"

The nations almost fell out their seats as they leaned forwards.

"America,"

"HELL YEAH!" America leaped out of his chair and punched the air with his right fist.

"Prussia,"

"Wait… Prussia isn't a country any more sir," England said.

"Yes but us, the leader, have decided that he is a good chosen to have,"

"And the last guard will be France,"

"Don't worry, I won't let you down mon ami, ohonhonhon" France laughed "but who will the prisoners be?"

"We did spent a long time on who the undercover prisoners should be and we finally come to an agreement. Going on the nation's history and their attitude now we are going to have Germany and England,"

The room fell quite. A lot of shock was plastered on all the nation's faces, even England's and Germany's. Mutters could be heard around the room. England could feel eyes of nations pierce the back of his skull. The feeling was getting unbearable but he kept his mouth closed and waited for his boss and America's boss the carry on.

"Well that's the end of the meeting, unless you're England, Germany, America or France you may leave, I'm sorry if this wasted your time but it wouldn't of been fair to leave the other nations out,"

The nations that hadn't been mentioned in the meeting stood from where they were sitting and headed towards the door.

"Well I'll see you later America-san, I will bring the new game at the next meeting," America's grin got 10 times bigger as he heard the smaller Japanese man mention the new game.

"Okay dude, I'll be looking forward to it," The American waved to his friend as he left the room, leaving Germany, England, France and himself with the President and Prime Minister.

"Okay, so here's what's going to happen,"

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it **

**Comment would help a ton**


	2. Notice

NOTICE ABOUT UPDATES!

This is for all of my Fanfiction's, but I must let you guys know that I'm really sorry that I haven't been doing any updates for any of my stories. I've been really busy with leaving school, going camping for a month with no internet, redecorating my room and getting everything ready for going to college so I've just been so busy and I haven't found the time to do any updates. Plus I've recently got a new laptop and it doesn't have word on it so that annoying. I also have a weekend job now so that means I can't write at the weekend anymore, which was when I used to do it.

Now that I've almost finished my room I've got about 2 weeks before I go to college so in between doing course work and getting my furniture back into my room I'll be doing updates. If I don't get any updates done in those 2 weeks then I'll be doing them after the 2nd September as that's when I start college.

Please understand that I really want to write more and update it's just I'm so busy right now but I hope you can all understand what's going on and why I can't but no matter what I will be updating in September. I promise!

Thanks

Dark Kermit


End file.
